


Lay still like the dead

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Substance Abuse, Violence, bc its the only one i cant think of, rewite of 01x07, the choking part, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: Luther is drunk. Luther is mad. Luther is going to kill him and Klaus can do nothing but kick at nothing as he was lifted by his neck
Series: whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Lay still like the dead

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.3  
> My Way Or The Highway  
>  **Manhandled** | Forced To Their Knees | Held At Gunpoint

_he was comforting Luther_. Luther was crying. _he was comforting Luther_. Luther was looking at him in contempt 

"you need to summon dad" Luther had said and Klaus shook his head because he can't. he tried but he can't. he really did but he can't

"you need to summon dad so i could talk to him" Luther mumbled to himself, to Klaus, to nothing and Klaus can only stare at Ben with wild eyes. "you need to summon dad so he can answer to me"

and Luther stood up, gripped his arms and pulled him upwards. Klaus let out a shocked huff of air as Luther stood him up. his brother looked too crazed, too drunk, too sad, too mad and Klaus is afraid of what he could do.

"i can't" Klaus admitted, eyes meeting Luther's despite the fact that all he wanted to do was to run away, run as far as he could."i can't, big guy" 

and luther gripped both of his arms, shaking him. lifting him off the ground and Klaus felt bile rise up his throat as he looked at Ben in panic. he saw how his dead brother stood up from where he was perched in as he screamed at Klaus.

"get the hell out of there Klaus!" Ben screamed but he can't. Luther is gripping him way to harsh and he can already feel the bruises forming and _he can't_ , can't get out

"try it again" Luther said and Klaus can only shake his head because he did, he tried, he failed. he could not do it. he can't, he won't, he shouldn't. Reginald is already resting, rest in peace, let him have his own peace. why wont Luther let him have his own peace.

"i really can't" Klaus whispered, voice terrified and he saw the change in his brother's face. he saw how Luther went from sad to angry in a matter of seconds and Klaus tried to pull away but he couldn't, he couldn't, _he couldn't_ .

he's trapped. Luther is gripping him so tight and he can't escape. "Luther" Klaus whispered as he saw how his brother's gaze zeroed on his face and he pulled away harder as he saw how his brother's eyes lost its spark

the hands left his arms, and Klaus scrambled back quickly. but not quick enough as only a second later, his brother's hands made contact with his throat and lifted him up and up and up and he can't breath, _he can't breath_ , he can't breath.

his hands clawed at his brother's hands as he got pushed forwards and Klaus knows what would happen next. his brother would pin him on the pillar and he would die with his head bashed open because he can not summon their father

"you need to try Klaus" Luther screamed and Klaus choked as he realized his brother can still recognize who he was strangling and he just did not care. Klaus kicked at thin air as his back made contact with the pillar and he pushed at his brother's hands once more

"he needs to tell me why" the hands squeezed him tighter and tighter and tighter and Klaus saw black spots around his vision and his eyes made its way to his dead brother, who is looking at them in horror. 

his brother pushed his body towards the pillar once, twice, thrice, bashing his head in before he let go and Klaus plopped on the floor in a heap, his lungs burning as he struggled to let air make its way past his swollen throat. "i'm going to drink" he heard his brother say and he wants to tell him not to, want him to stop, he wanted to ask for help because he think he is going to die.

he rested his back to the same pillar that his brother pushed him to and looked at his dead brother. he glanced down to his hands, which are glowing blue and he looked back at Ben, who realized quickly what was happening

"i'm going to ask for help" and Ben vanished , leaving Klaus struggling to breath as his hands made its way to his neck. he gasped as he started to support his head because he thinks, he's sure, that his brother may have fractured or even broken his neck.

he was right. he watched as his mother walked towards the parlor, ben and pogo on her tail and he can only gasp out in short breaths as she quickly scanned him. all he heard was "fractured neck, broken jaw" before everything went dark

**Author's Note:**

> i still hate that scene and everytime i rewatch it i still shake and now i let out some of my anger from that scene by making it worst 
> 
> title is from It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Fucking Deathwish by My Chemical Romance btw
> 
> yell at me on tumblr or twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
